Winter Is All Over You
by hayj
Summary: The war is over. Life continues with or without those we hold dear.
1. Chapter 1

_**Winter is all over you**_

_Title and story inspiration taken from song of the same title by "First Aid Kit"_

Bass Monroe and his son, Connor, stood in the front yard of Dr. Gene Porter's house saying their goodbyes. The war was finally over, and while Bass hadn't been able to give his son the Republic he had promised him in the long run, they had both seemingly come to terms over it. Conner was, however, chopping at the bit the return to Mexico. Charlie could only shake her head when she had heard. It was no secret that the Matheson's and Monroe's had spearheaded the rebellion. Connor was sure that he would return to his earlier home the conquering hero. If he was able to slide into his old mentors place, so much the better, and Bass would do anything for his son. Anything to make up for his absence. For his madness.

It had started to lightly rain as her mother and Miles said good-bye. She could hear Miles asking if they didn't want to wait till it blew past. Bass tilted his face to the sun that was still shining. "Nah, ain't nothing but a summer rain, Brother."

With a last shake of their hands Miles and Rachel turned towards the house, Miles squeezing her shoulder on the way inside. Making her way down the porch stairs, Connor met her first, simply holding his arms open with that boyish smile on his face. Charlie chuckled embracing him. "Take care of yourself, Conner."

"Yes Ma'am," he replied with a grin glancing over at his father. "I'll take care of him, too."

"Thanks."

He nodded before leading his horse out to the road.

Charlie watched him go before turning to his father who looked on with shuttered eyes.

Bass watched the warrior woman approach him slowly. Now that they had settled into a slower pace of life she only had the one knife strapped to her thigh, her others at the ready in the house, unable to put the past few years of violence to bed just yet. She had turned into the most accomplished fighter he had ever seen, out doing even himself and Miles in battle, and what did it say about him that his groin tightened at the thought. As Miles became even more entrenched in Rachel and their lives here, she had slowly become the Matheson he relied on. His chest tightened at the thought of not seeing her every morning and every night.

Walking towards him she didn't stop until their toes were touching. She watched as his eyes crinkled, pulling up the corners of his mouth. "Don't know what it's gonna be like without having a Monroe around to save."

He bowed his head looking at his feet, before meeting her eyes, both of them thinking about the last time she had saved his life.

_They had spent the entire morning fighting, patriots crawling through the woods like termites. As usual they were nearer to each other than apart. He had just glanced in her direction when he saw her twist in his direction letting her knife fly. He can't imagine what his face must have looked like in that moment when he thought she had betrayed him before hearing the thud behind him. Turning, he saw a patriot soldier on the ground, knife embedded in his throat. Retrieving the knife and wiping the blood off on his pants, he handed it to her, his hand gripping hers when she reached to take it. He met her eyes, staring into them as they had one of their many wordless conversations. With a tight nod he released her and they continued on their way. _

_That night back at camp the soldiers were celebrating this, their final victory over the patriots, when someone drug out a guitar handing it to Miles. Charlie smirked as she settled down beside her mother to listen to him play. After a while she felt someone watching her. Scanning the area she saw him standing beside a tree just outside the ring of men. Whispering to her mother that she was heading to her tent, she rose and without a backwards glance headed in that direction. Entering her tent her hand went directly to her knife as someone grabbed her arm pulling her against them. _

_"Charlotte," he murmured near her ear causing her to instantly relax as he trailed his hands up and down her arms, his lips roaming her neck. She gasped as his hands moved to her abdomen, his rough and calloused fingers kneading her soft skin as they wondered under her shirt, rucking it up until he was able to tug on her bra spilling her breasts into his hands. _

_"Bass," she gasped as his fingers played her nipples, the way Miles had strummed his guitar. Charlie reached back, filling each hand with denim covered ass as she pulled him closer. Frustrated in her ability to touch him even though he now had one hand down her pants, making her drench herself, she tugged on his arm, keeping a hold of it before turning herself in his arms. Bringing his hand to her mouth, she drew the longest, wettest digit in to her mouth, running her tongue around it as she ever so slowly pulled it back out. _

_"Fuck, Charlie," he ground out as his mouth crashed into hers. That was all it took for clothes to start dropping as they stumbled their way to the pallet she had arranged earlier on the tent floor. Bass rolling her under him, even as she reached out to guide him home. Charlie was thankful the men outside were so raucous as it covered the sounds of their coupling. Grunts and moans, whispered encouragements, and the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping together could be heard plainly by any who paused by her tent. After he pulled out and spilled himself on her stomach they lay there quietly, hands entwined catching their breath. She held her fingers to his mouth when he propped himself up on an elbow and began to speak. "Don't," she whispered, "Don't ruin it with words." With a sad smile he took her hand, kissing her fingertips before reaching out to push a strand of hair behind her ear. Standing, he gathered his clothes from their various locations and dressed along the way. Stepping up to the tent flap he turned to look at her. _

"_Goodnight, Bass." She said with a smile._

"_Night, Charlie." _

_That had been two months ago._

They turned in sync, as always, making their way towards the road where Connor was patiently waiting. Reaching the road they stopped, each about to say something before changing their minds. They simply smiled.

"Take care of yourself, Charlie. "

"You too, Bass." She said softly watching as he mounted his horse.

Before she could stop herself, she found herself tugging at his leg. He looked down quizzically at her.

"We're your family, too, Bass. Don't stay gone forever."

Reaching out he grasped her hand in his, giving her a quick nod, his emotions clogging his throat making it impossible to answer the beautiful woman in front of him.

Letting go of her hand, he spurred his horse into a trot, following Connor out-of-town.

Stopping before they reached the turn off, Bass turned his horse around to see Charlie still standing in the middle of the road.

Seeing him turn his horse to look back at her, Charlie raised her hand in goodbye, her tears hidden by the rain.

It took everything he had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Being welcomed by such talented writers whose works I enjoy reading is humbling. _

_**Part 2**_

When autumn arrived, Charlie somehow found herself agreeing to work at the school. Miles, who had been guilted into joining the city council, had been approached about Charlie possibly filling one of the vacant teaching positions; she eventually gave in not because they needed the money, but because the position came with a small house. She could stay in town during the week, getting away from her mother's well-intentioned but overbearing hovering and Miles' sidelong looks whenever he thought she wasn't looking, and still go to Grandpa's on the weekend.

When news came in the winter of an outbreak of skirmishes on the plains, she squashed the desire to run towards it, embracing it with open arms like a long-lost lover, and instead patiently listened to her students read aloud before moving on to arithmetic. Later that night she joined Miles at the bar in town, his arm slung around her softly shaking shoulders, her head leaning against his sold, strong ones, as they silently sipped the homebrew.

Silence played a big part in her life now when she was on her own or with her family (There was no such thing as silence in a classroom of third graders). Her mother didn't understand, always making a fuss, thinking something was wrong with her, until Miles would pull her aside, telling her to back off, that Charlie was just fine the way she was. That would always bring a smile to her face as she sat in the rocker on grandpa's porch watching the seasons change.

She had convinced herself that it was easier being alone even as she lay awake at night wondering how he was doing, missing his steady hand on her when he shook her awake from a nightmare. She still expected to see him when she sat up in bed, heart racing, and sweat pouring, looking for intruders.

At the beginning of summer, she agreed to return to teaching in the fall. It grounded her, and she latched on tightly, because if Miles and his stories after Sunday dinner, passing a bottle back and forth was as close as she could get to_ him_, she would take it.

She spent the summer rummaging through Gene's attic and barn, taking some of the stored furniture and nick-knacks into town trying to make the little house a bit homier now that she would be staying on. She had found some fabric in the attic as well, and quietly asked Rachel if she would show her how to make curtains. Rachel beamed in happiness at the request; Miles giving her two thumbs up from where he stood out of Rachel's view, before she was whisked into her grandma's sewing room. She spent the summer learning how to cook and to sew and to talk.

* * *

><p>One Sunday in September, Miles announced at dinner that the town had finally found a buyer for the Farrier and Livery Stable that had sat abandoned since the patriots left town. He had been promised recompense for making the repairs ahead of time, including obtaining a house to rent for the owner.<p>

All through October, Rachel had dragged her to the tiny three bed house near the livery to help white wash walls, scrub, clean and to get the house in order. More of Gene's old belongings had been drug into town including some of Rachel's old baby furniture. "Are you sure you want to give this stuff away?" Was all Charlie had thought to ask as they sewed new bedding for the crib.

* * *

><p>It was the Friday before Thanksgiving and school was out until the Monday afterwards. Stopping in at the bar after class, Charlie sat in a front booth looking out on Main Street. She watched as a wagon, filled to the brim with household items, slowly swayed down the street. It was a common enough occurrence these days as people felt safer out on the roads. Finishing her drink, she gathered her things and headed home to grab extra clothes and some lesson prep work she needed to accomplish over the holiday. This year was going much smoother thanks to extra work she put in compared to the zoo that had been last year.<p>

Heading down the street, she noticed that the wagon had stopped in front of the livery. She'd have to let Miles know the new owners had finally made it. Throwing her stuff into her old worn pack, she strapped one of her larger knives to her belt and locked the door behind her. Once Rachel knew the new owners were here she'd probably double the amount of baking she wanted to do, granted the kitchen being directly over her room at grandpa's meant that she'd probably be toasty warm at night.

Dusk was just approaching as she turned down the road to Gene's house. Slightly worried because it appeared as though every room had a lamp burning, Charlie quickened her pace. There was a strange wagon out by the barn and lantern glow coming from inside. Heading in that direction instead of the house she stepped inside and saw Miles talking to someone in a stall.

"Charlie!" Miles called out. "We've got company!"

Charlie couldn't help but grin back at her Uncle. She hadn't seen him this excited in a while. "Who?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Bass?" she gasped as he stepped out of the shadows.

"How? Why?" she asked the breath hitching in her throat as her eyes roamed up and down his body.

Bass shot a puzzled look at Miles. "Didn't you tell her I'd written?"

At that moment, Rachel came strolling into the barn, cooing at a baby cradled in her arms, "Bass, I can't find her bottle, do you have it out here?"

"Probably still in my saddle bag, she rode with me the last few miles." He said with a smile moving to where his bags hung over the rail.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Rachel asked approaching Charlie as she rocked the child slowly. Charlie gave her mother a confused smile as the baby reached out grabbing a handful of Charlie's hair.

"Didn't they tell you?" Rachel leaned around Charlie to stare at the men as Charlie attempted to disengage the baby's tiny hand from her hair.

"Tell me what?" Charlie asked finally getting her hair away from the child's surprisingly strong grip.

"Bass is who bought the Livery." Rachel's smile faltered as she watched Charlie look at the baby in shock, before glancing at Bass and throwing one final look of betrayal at Miles.

"I've…got to go." Charlie said a hand flying to her forehead," I forgot some things for next week's curriculum. I'm not sure if I'll be back tonight or not. Don't wait up." She managed to choke out before backing quickly out the door.

Miles ran out the door after her. "Charlie, it's not like that! Charlie, wait!" he called after her disappearing figure.

"What the hell was that about?" Bass asked handing Rachel the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Again, thank you for the reviews and follows. _

_ I enjoyed reading all your baby speculations, this chapter will answer them._

**part 3**

Entrenched in a booth in at the back of the bar, Charlie sat staring into space, the drink in front of her untouched.

Someone kicking her foot finally got her attention.

"Hey, where were you just then?" Bass asked.

A melancholy smile appeared on her lips.

Bass tilted his head towards the empty seat. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Charlie responded, holding two fingers up to signal the barmaid before swallowing down the drink in front of her and pushing the glass to the edge.

Bass raised a brow, but Charlie remained silent.

The barmaid suddenly appeared setting two drinks on the table and scooping up the dirty glass. Charlie placed a few diamonds in her hand and she left them in peace. Bass reached for his glass raising it in toast. "To family."

"To family," Charlie repeated clinking her glass against his watching as he took a drink and winced.

"Damn! Is it possible that's gotten worse?"

Charlie laughed, a grin brightening her face, taking Bass' breath away.

"Very possible."

"So, Miles never bothered to tell you I wrote."

She shook her head the betrayal of omission still bitter on her tongue.

"Charlie there's no easy way to say this...' Bass began, twisting the cup in his hand.

Charlie looked away, squeezing her eyes shut, hoping that no traitorous tears would escape.

"Connor's dead."

Charlie's eyes popped open as she turned to face him. "Oh, Bass, I'm so sorry. What happened?" she asked her heart twisting for him.

Bass shrugged, "One epidemic is pretty much like another. Damn near wiped out the entire town. The one enemy I couldn't save him from…." He trailed off with a whisper, taking a sip from his glass. "I wrote to Miles, right after. Asking him if there was a place for me here. He wrote back about the livery. Said I should come home."

She reached across the table squeezing his hand with hers, thinking back to her words on a rainy, summer day. "We're your family, Bass. I'm glad you didn't stay away forever."

She watched as he drained his glass setting it silently upon the table. "Miles gave me the key to the house. Said when we finished drinking you should give me the grand tour."

Charlie snorted, but emptied her glass as well before slipping on her jacket. Grabbing her pack, she accepted his hand helping her up and they left the bar behind.

* * *

><p>"So, I hear you're teaching," he said with a smirk bumping her shoulder as they walked down the street.<p>

She rolled her eyes before shrugging the shoulder closest to him. "It was something to do. Turns out I'm not half bad at it and it gives me a purpose. A reason not to go running off during the night at the first mention of a skirmish somewhere. There was also the side benefit of a house which meant no over bearing mother breathing down my neck twenty-four-seven."

"Things seem better with you and Rachel." he said tucking his thumbs into his front pockets.

Charlie chuckled. "Mom and I did some bonding over the summer."

"Uh oh." Bass murmured the amusement in his voice.

"I think it helped both of us."

"That's good, Charlie. That's real good."

"Well, here we are," Charlie said pointing to a small bungalow style home sitting on a corner lot. The yard was nice and tidy and there were a matching pair of rockers on the wrap around porch.

"Rachel said the two of you got it ready." He replied taking in the small touches such as the dried wreath hanging on the door and rag cloth door mat.

Charlie nodded before answering out loud. "Yeah, spent a month white washing and cleaning. Stay here," she said as he pushed the door open to let in as much light as possible. He heard the strike of flint, moments before a lantern flared to life.

As she walked towards him, Bass got the first look at his new home. A small but functional living room with comfortable, clean-looking furniture flowed into a kitchen. Charlie stood near a hallway and Bass walked that way. The first door was the master bedroom that was barebones yet functional. Across the hall a desk had been brought in to use as an office, he supposed, but what nearly brought him to his knees was the room at the end of the hall. He walked to the crib, running his hands over the polished wood before closing his eyes.

"What is it?" Charlie asked. "Don't you like it?"

"It's perfect, Charlie. Really. More than I could have hoped for." He replied looking around the rest of the room taking in the changing table already stocked with cloth diapers and the tiny dresser, blankets folded on top of it.

"We found the furniture in Grandpa's attic over the summer. Grandma was evidently something of a packrat. Now that we know…" she swallowed, "now that we know it's a girl we can bring over the clothes and toys."

"Charlie, there's something else you need to know."

Charlie shook her head, silently cursing as she felt the tears rush back to her eyes. "It's ok, Bass. Really, I understand."

"No, I don't think you do." He said stepping up to her to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

Charlie couldn't help the way her head tilted towards his hand.

Taking a step back she took a deep breath. "Why don't we finish this conversation at my house? It's warmer and I have booze. Lots of booze."

"Ok, we can do that."

Blowing out the lantern, Bass locked up behind them and they walked to her house in silence.

* * *

><p>Letting them into the house, Charlie lit a lamp in the living room and another in the kitchen before filling the stove with wood and starting a fire. Hanging her jacket on the back of a kitchen chair, she took two glasses out of a cupboard where they set next to a bottle of clear liquid. Moving them to the coffee table in the living room, she sat on the couch pouring them a drink. Bass joined her, watching as she tilted the glass back, draining it.<p>

"Annabeth," He suddenly blurted out.

"Annabeth?" Charlie asked swallowing thickly.

"The baby. Her name is Annabeth. Emma always told Connor if he had been a girl she would have named him Annabeth."

"So you decided to name his sister that?" Charlie asked struggling to find her voice.

"Annabeth Bennett Monroe." Bass paused for a moment turning his head away as he blinked rapidly, "She's my granddaughter, Charlie. "

"Connor?" she managed to choke out.

"There was a girl he had being seeing off and on before he joined us. Sweet girl. They picked up right where they had left off. The baby was barely two months old when the sickness swept through town. Never touched her. If it wasn't for her…"

Charlie blindly reached out, grabbing his hand, squeezing it. "Tell me about her."

Brushing a hand over his eyes, Bass looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

They spent the next few hours with Bass telling her about Annabeth and Charlie filling him in on everything that had happened while he was away. It was late evening or early morning, depending on how you looked at it, when Charlie nodded off, her cup still clutched in her hand.

Setting the cup on the table, Bass unlaced her boots, slipping them off her feet, before pulling down the blanket resting off the back of the couch to cover her. Kissing her forehead, he turned the lantern down low, locking the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

The next morning, pounding on the front door jolted her awake. Wincing against the slight headache, she jerked the door open to her mother. After an unfortunate incident involving her and Grandpa walking in on Rachel and Miles, boundaries had been established for both homes. Knocking was one of them.

"Morning, Charlie."

"Mom." Charlie replied using the door to prop herself up. "What's up?"

"We're headed over to Bass' to help him get unpacked and settled in. Thought you might want to come."

Charlie leaned out around her mother to see Miles sitting on the bench of the wagon that had been parked outside grandpa's last night. "Uh, sure. Let me wash up and find some clean clothes. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, honey," Rachel said brushing a hand down her arm. "See you in a bit."

Charlie nodded and closed the door behind her mother, running a hand through her hair. Setting her living room to rights, she deposited the dirty glasses in the sink and put some water on to heat. Putting some dried ginger in a cup along with a dollop of honey for her headache she added warm water to the cup stirring it before taking a sip and pouring the rest of the water in a wash basin that she carried to the bathroom.

Rachel was on the front porch, bouncing on the balls of her feet when Charlie arrived. "Thank goodness you're here! One of the Sims kids fell out of a hayloft and Dad needs my help. Bass and Miles are over at the Livery, the men that came up with Bass are getting ready to leave. Annabeth is down for a nap. Her bottle is on the stove keeping warm, there's water and diapers on the changing table. I gotta go."

"But…!" Charlie called out as her mom raced down the street. Grumbling under her breath Charlie entered the house which had went into total disarray since she had been here last night. Shrugging her jacket off she hung it on a hook in the entry way and got to work unpacking. She had only been at it about thirty or forty-five minutes when she began to hear muffled cries out of the back bedroom. Dropping her shoulders with a sigh, she grabbed the bottle off the stove and headed back. By the time she arrived beside the crib, Annabeth's face was scrunched up and she was in full-blown wail mode.

She wasn't afraid of babies, far from it; she had gotten quite good with them since most of her students had younger brothers or sisters. She just didn't feel comfortable with them. Danny's death still profoundly affected her. She wasn't sure she wanted the responsibility of another child on her hands when she had so spectacularly failed her brother. Shushing the infant, Charlie picked her up, moving her to the changing table. Evidently mad that she still wasn't being held the wails increased. Charlie let out a *hmpft* while stripping the baby's diaper off and running a wet cloth and then dry towel over her.

"Demanding, just like your grandpa," she told the little girl as she wrestled her into a new diaper, trying not to stick her with the pins. Putting the diaper cover on her that they had found in all her mother's baby clothes, Charlie finally picked the infant up, grabbing a towel to put over her shoulder and the bottle. Settling in the rocker, the baby greedily pulled on the nipple, her angry cries reduced to indignant sniffles as she inspected Charlie with her dark brown eyes. With a crown of curly dark curls, Charlie could clearly see the Monroe in her and realized she was quickly falling in love with the newest member to their dysfunctional family. She began singing softly to the child in her arms.

* * *

><p>Monroe walked through his front door expecting to see Rachel. What he found was an empty living room and something that sounded like a dying cat coming from Annabeth's room. Holding up a hand to Miles, they both pulled out the guns they were carrying and made their way silently down the hallway. Rounding the doorway slowly, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Tilting his head at Miles as he put his gun away, he winced as Charlie continued to sing to his granddaughter as she lightly tickled the girl's feet causing to her laugh, in turn causing a huge grin to appear on Charlie's face.<p>

"Jesus, Charlie," Miles said causing her head to snap up. "Where'd you learn Metallica?"

"Aaron," she replied as she stood with the baby. "He sang it continuously on our way to Chicago to find you. It's probably one of the only songs I know all the words to."

"Well, just stop, ok. Lars and James are probably turning in their graves right now."

Charlie stuck her tongue out at her uncle, before she turned her attention back to Annabeth and Bass. "Mom had to go help Grandpa. I hope its ok," she said as she moved the baby to her shoulder.

Miles watched as Bass eyes softened, causing his to narrow. "Its fine, Charlie. I was hoping you'd get to spend some time with her."

"She's beautiful."

Bass just beamed. Miles coughed. "Well do you mind watching her a bit longer so we can get the rest of this stuff brought in the house?"

"That's fine, Miles. I got this," she said in Bass' direction.

"Thanks," he said the corners of his eye crinkling.

She nodded and followed them outside, wrapping a blanket around the baby. The weather had been mild so far and the days were more like autumn than winter. Annabeth was just starting to get fussy again when Miles sought her out. "I'm gonna swing by the Sims place to check on Gene and Rachel before heading home. Want a ride. "

"Nah. I'll stick around for a while and help Bass."

Miles pursed his lips for a moment before reaching out to grab her shoulder, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about all this before. I just...just be sure this is somewhere you want to go, Charlie."

Charlie nodded. "I will. Promise."

Miles pulled her in, wrapping a hand around her neck as he kissed her forehead and wiggled a finger at the baby. "Love you, Charlie."

She watched him take off in the wagon before turning to the house. Bass met her with a bottle. "I heard her fussing. Figured it was probably time for another nap."

"Do you want to...?" Charlie offered beginning to hand the baby over.

"No, it's ok. You can."

Charlie took the bottle giving it to the baby as she wondered down the hall humming the same song she had sung earlier, Bass watching as a quiet contentment spread throughout his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Thanksgiving and Christmas came and went, and the small town got used to seeing the pretty teacher often accompanied by the Livery owner, his granddaughter caught up in their arms.

Charlie and Bass never talked about what had happened between them, but fell into an easy companionship like they had in the last days of the war. They had dinner together during the week more often than not and when Charlie returned to town on Sundays she rushed over to see Annabeth, not admitting to herself that she was just as excited to see Bass.

Their first official date was on Valentine's Day. Bass had stammered and cursed his way through an invitation and Charlie had shyly accepted. For all their strengths together as partners in battle, their underlying insecurities still blazed brightly through the cracks. Bass hired a babysitter for Annabeth, closing the Livery early, making dinner for Charlie at her house. He was just putting the plates on the table when Charlie grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him in for a kiss that was all tongue and teeth, before releasing him and licking her lips as she waited for his reaction. Looking at the table and all the work he had put into dinner he threw his napkin to the floor before scooping her up and carrying her to bed, her laughter melting into cries of passion, filling the small, warm home. He left her thoroughly sated a few hours later, the remains of their dinner littering dressers and night stands in her bedroom and returned home to relieve the babysitter. A few diamonds later he was assured she'd be happy to stay with the little girl anytime.

By springtime it was common to see Charlie picking up the little girl from the babysitters house and taking her to her own home to care for her until Bass finished his work for the day.

She started spending the weekends in town or dragging them out to the farm with her.

Bass kept a ring tucked in his pocket, the weight of it warming his heart.

School would be out in a just a few weeks and he planned on asking her to move in with him.

With them.

He didn't think it was the life either of them had envisioned for themselves, but it was a good life. Charlie had kept him anchored, those nights when he was so full of self-incrimination and hate, when the first word out of his granddaughter's mouth broke his heart and he was reminded once again that she would never know her real father even briefly, when working all day and coming home to a teething toddler was simply too much, worrying that the slightest sniffle or fever might mean he was losing her as well. Charlie had been there through it all.

So of course what better time for tragedy to strike.

Texas in May can be a volatile time of year weather wise. Thunderstorms can come racing in with no notice and all the up and down in temperatures can cause a tornado to pop up in the blink of an eye.

It had been dark off to the West all day as Charlie locked up her classroom behind her. The temperature had dropped a bit since afternoon recess and the wind had definitely increased as she fumbled in her pack for something to tie her hair out of her face.

They were definitely in for a storm.

She picked up Annabeth from the babysitter and made her way home, shutting the front door just as the first fat raindrops hit the porch. Putting the baby in her high chair next to the kitchen table, Charlie made them both a snack. Sitting at the table, both playing with and feeding Annabeth, Charlie's ear popped and she heard debris hitting the house. She stood, quickly trying to remember what grandpa had told her to do if there was ever a tornado and she wasn't at the farm.

Running into her room she tugged the mattress off of her bed, hauling it down the hallway till it was sticking half in and half out of her bathroom. Rushing back to her room she grabbed a long length of cloth she had used to carry Annabeth against her when she was younger and the stupid looking thing that Grandpa said was a bike helmet. Picking Annabeth up she cooed at the baby trying not to let her fear show as she strapped the baby to her tightly with the cloth, struggling to get the helmet to fit snuggly on the baby's head. She darted in the bathroom climbing into the bathtub, pulling the mattress as far over them as possible. She had barely got them settled when she heard glass shattering throughout the house, causing the wind to come howling down the hall. As the house began to moan and crack, Charlie did something she had never done before. She began to pray.

* * *

><p>Miles, who had been at the sheriff's office when the tornado hit, stepped outside. He couldn't see any destruction on Main Street but took off at a jog towards the Livery stables. He found Bass making a few quick repairs inside to keep the horses secured, when he arrive.<p>

"Have you heard from Charlie?" Bass asked nearly panicked.

"No. I thought maybe she might have come by here."

Bass shook his head before grabbing his jacket. "Let's go." They raced through the streets as long as they could before being halted by the path the tornado had taken.

"Oh my god" Miles breathed as he looked over the destruction. Charlie's entire neighborhood was gone. There was no way to tell where her house had even been.

"Miles?" Bass' voice cracked as he looked at the destruction.

Miles turned to his friend." We're going to find them Bass."

"We have to find them," he whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>They spent the next few rainy hours searching for survivors in the rubble. Many of the homes in this were empty so there weren't as many people involved as there could have been. Rachel and Gene had arrived and set up a triage center in the garage of a home that was still standing. In the drive way, tarps had been hung and tables set up with food for the survivors and the searchers and had become the de facto command center as Miles had stopped searching to organize the volunteers that had shown up in droves.<p>

Bass had searched throughout the night but it was slow careful work, trying to make sure you didn't step on a nail or cut yourself on broken glass. Miles had pulled him out near dawn making him at least sit long enough to eat something. They were looking over a map of the neighborhood that someone had managed to find filed away in the sheriff's office when a man's shout got their attention.

"Over here! I can hear a baby!" Bass and Miles made their way swiftly towards the man. Rachel hustled out of the garage to watch.

"Quiet! Quiet!" the man demanded trying to narrow in on the baby's cries. They all stood still listening in the early morning light when they heard it again. Suddenly people where everywhere, pulling away debris as the cries got louder. Finally lifting a mattress up and tossing it aside Charlie came into view, eyes closed, and white as a sheet, arms and legs curled around a pissed off Annabeth.

"Oh, Jesus." Miles breathed looking down at his niece. Climbing closer to them, Miles whipped out his knife carefully cutting the cloth away to get to Annabeth. Picking up the cold, slippery baby he had to yell for Bass to get him to snap out of the daze he was in. Tears streaked down his face as he gathered the baby to him holding her close. Someone nearby draped a blanket over her and he quickly looked her over for injuries before wrapping her up.

"Miles, talk to me," Bass begged his best friend, his voice shaking.

"She's alive." Miles said meeting his eyes causing Bass to nearly drop to his knees.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Annabeth and Charlie were clean and in bed at Bass' house. Gene and Rachel had washed Charlie and changed her before putting her to bed. "She saved that baby's life," Gene said with a small but proud smile as he brushed hair away from her now clean but bruised face before standing and walking to the door where the other adults were hovering. "She'll wake when she ready. Her body's in recovery mode and sleep is the best thing for her."<p>

"I should stay," Rachel said taking a step towards the bed before Miles grabbed her wrist. "Rachel you're just as tired as the rest of us. Let's go home get some sleep and we'll come back at supper."

"You got this?" he asked Bass.

"Yeah, I'll be up for a while. You guys go on."

Gene nodded and made his way down the hall waiting for the others to join him. Rachel leaned over the bed, gently brushing her hand over Charlie's cheek. Walking back to the door she stopped and looked at Bass searching his eyes before giving a small nod and leaving the room.

Miles embraced his brother. "She's gonna be fine, Bass. They both are." Bass nodded silently into Miles shoulder before turning loose. Giving him one last pat on the shoulder, Miles herded his family out the front door.


	6. Chapter 6

_authors confession: I don't like Rachel. Never have. Never will. I do, however, have to hope that after everything had settled and she and Miles were making a life for themselves and she had reconnected with Charlie that she could see Bass for the friend he was and could be again. Hence, her willingness to help him settle down with his granddaughter. _

_But, while it's one thing to make peace with your former enemy for the sake of your partner and your own sanity/happiness, it's something else entirely when you find out that they're sleeping with your only living child. So, it was a struggle trying to find a balance between "bat crap crazy let's blame Bass for everything Rachel" and the Rachel who can't help but revert to some of those old behaviors, because of and for her child and I'm not entirely happy with the result. But thank Heavens for Miles, right? _

_Thank you all for reading my first foray into this fandom. I've never felt more welcome. Hay. _

**Part 6**

Charlie woke to the feel of Annabeth's knees in her ribs and her tiny hands patting her on the check. It wasn't the first time she had woken like this but it was the first time that it had hurt so badly. Opening her eyes she was surprised by the amount of light in the room but when she pulled the baby to her chest everything came rushing back.

"Papa!" the girl babbled pointing to a sleeping Monroe. When he didn't stir, Charlie carefully eased herself out of bed taking Annabeth to change her before heading to the kitchen to fix a bottle. She knew the little girl needed some solid food but this would have to do for now. She had just finished when Rachel came plowing through the front door a covered dish in her hand.

"Oh, Charlie!" she exclaimed rushing to set her things down in the kitchen. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I went a round with Bass and Miles at the same time," she chuckled, setting Annabeth on the floor beside her.

"You saved her life, Charlie," Rachel said quietly.

"I'd do anything for her," Charlie said lovingly watching the girl trying to use the coffee table to pull herself up.

They were interrupted by Miles arrival. Setting his packages down, he went straight to Charlie reaching out a hand and cupping her cheek. "There's my hero," he said leaning over to plant a kiss on her head.

"I couldn't let him lose her too, Miles." she said grasping his hand, her eyes watering.

"I know."

"Is he ok?"

"He's exhausted, Charlie; he was up searching for you all night. Thought we had lost you too there for a minute." he said crouching down beside her.

"Never," she responded with a smile.

"Well since you're awake, you can come home with us." Rachel suddenly announced. Charlie looked between Miles and her mom. Miles sighed, scooping Annabeth up on his lap as he took a seat on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"Your house is gone, Charlie. Where else would you go?"

"I'm staying here."

"Oh honey, that's so sweet that you want to help Bass with Annabeth but he has his own life. I'm sure you don't want to get in the way." Charlie looked at Miles incredulously. Miles raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What?" Rachel asked looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Mom, Bass and I are together."

"Excuse me?" Rachel responded lines popping out on her forehead.

"We're together. Do I need to go into detail?"

"Oh God, please don't," Miles groaned as he kept the baby occupied with his necklace.

"You knew about this?" Rachael asked turning on him.

"Well not the details, no." Miles responded with a frown.

"But Charlie, he's our age," Rachel said pointing between herself and Miles.

"Are you calling me old?" Miles asked with a *hmpft*.

Rachel turned on him "Are you saying you approve of this?"

"Mom!" Charlie interrupted before Miles could say anything. "It doesn't matter what Miles thinks. It doesn't matter what you think. Bass and Annabeth are my family and I'm not leaving."

"But Charlie! This isn't right. Think about your Dad and Danny.'

Charlie shook her head sadly walking over to Miles. "Dad and Danny are dead. I'm not. Don't you want to see me happy?"

"You'll be lucky to have twenty years with him," Rachel scoffed earning another glare from Miles.

"Just an even better reason not to waste time."

"Jesus, I need a drink," Miles muttered rubbing a hand across his forehead.

"Charlie, please think this through! I know you're smarter than this!"

"That's enough, Rachel!" Miles said raising his voice from frustration causing Annabeth to whimper. Rachel watched with a stricken look on her face as Miles stood, gathering Charlie and the baby in his arms. He could feel Charlie's hot tears soaking into his shirt as she cried. "If she wants Bass and he makes her happy then she's damn well going to get Bass, and if she wants to have a dozen babies then you'll be the best God damn Grandma that ever lived. You know why, Rachel? Because out of all of us, she deserves whatever happiness she can get." Charlie pulled her face out of Miles' shoulder long enough to see her Mother blinking like an Owl. It wasn't often that Miles laid down the law but when he did it was impressive. She almost felt sorry for her mother. Almost. Rachel took a step towards them with an outstretched hand but stopped when Miles turned her away from her mother after feeling her flinch as Rachel approached. "I think it's time we headed back to the house. Gene probably needs your help." Rachel nodded and quietly grabbed her jacket before walking out of the house.

Charlie sighed, releasing the death grip she had on Miles shirt as he brought his free hand up to grab her shoulder. "I may not like it, and I'll kill him if he hurts you, but you deserve to be happy. And if that dickhead makes you happy, I'll drive him to the church myself and dangle a dozen great-nieces and nephews off my knees."

"You're so much more than that Miles, I hope you know that."

"I do." He whispered kissing the top of her head. "Get some rest, Kid. We'll be by in the morning." Charlie nodded walking him to the door and locking it behind him.

Leaning against the door she wiped at her face. "Let's go check on Papa," she said bouncing Annabeth in her arms.

Charlie stopped as she crossed the threshold to their room. Bass was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his knuckles white, staring at the floor. "Oh," Charlie breathed, "I didn't know you were awake. Mom and Miles just left."

"I know. I heard." Bass said softly.

"How much?"

"All of it."

"I'm so sorry about Mom, Bass,"

"Don't!" Bass said harshly holding out a hand to stop her. "Don't ever apologize for your Mother."

"Ok." Charlie whispered in reply.

"Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?" Charlie asked her mind racing back over the conversation, but forgetting everything as he raised his face to her. His eyes were unlike anything she had seen before. A mixture of hope and sadness, love and desperation. "When you said that Annabeth and I were your family?

"Oh, Bass," Charlie whispered slipping her legs in between his knees as he took the baby from her. "I couldn't love the two of you more if I tried. You'll be mine till the day I die." Bass buried his face in her stomach as Charlie ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

* * *

><p>Charlie was serious when she told her mother she wouldn't be wasting any time. They married in the back yard of her grandpa's house at the end of May, in the evening as the earth cooled off and the fireflies came out to play. Just as they finished their vows and Bass was kissing his bride, a soft rain sent the guests scrambling to the barn where the reception was being held, everyone that is except Bass and Charlie.<p>

As they broke their kiss, Charlie tilted her head to the sky and held out a hand to catch the raindrops before looking back towards her husband. "Shouldn't we go inside with others?" She asked as Bass watched the rain collect on her lashes.

"Ain't nothing but a summer rain," He replied with a grin twirling her around before setting her back on the ground where they danced to the music only the two of them could hear.

The End


End file.
